An Inkling's World II (ERROR: ALTERED)
by Savagely74
Summary: 3 years after Xavier and Octavio's defeat, Lee and friends continue celebrating and rebuilding their beloved city, seemingly free of trouble. That is until the appearance of a new threat rises out of the ashes of peace. Vendini, Queen of the Inkmites, comes out to play after finding out about Lee's existence. It's up to Lee to take care of this new threat, as well as some old ones.
1. Chapter 1: 3 Years

**_Prologue, 3 years After Chaos_**

A soft wind blows through Inkopolis. The beautiful, dead leaves are shifted from place to place, exploring the rebuilding city. Neighborhoods were almost whole, as several more homes were still being repaired. The fire caused an enormous amount of damage, physically and emotionally, but the inklings refused to give in. Grass were once again green and alive.

Buildings were still in repair, but most offices and businesses continued on. Turf Wars, Tower Control and other modes were shutdown for the time being, however. It was discovered that the Splat Mode Systems' were...compromised by debris. The systems were the only thing that allowed inklings to respawn in battles.

Sheldon's shop was closed down until the systems could be fixed. In order to make ends meet, he worked as a technical producer on Inkopolis News, working alongside Callie and Marie. Sean and Annie were still in business, despite their products not giving any sort of ability. The clothes and shoes were fashionable, allowing them to stay in business. Spyke, however, wasn't so lucky. He decided to help Annie and Moe at Cooler Heads.

Jelonzo still resides in Inkopolis Country, leaving Annie and Moe to sell clothing at the Booyah Base. Kex...well...his location is still unknown. No one knows if he is dead or alive, but some hope he returns. Leon's eyes still glow red and no one knows why. At times, it seems that a ghostly shade of red seeps from his eyes after thinking about Venus for too long. Her death really affected him. Octavio stripped away a part of him and now he's left as an abomination.

Cuttlefish decided to go into hiding, looking for new talent in case of any further...problems between inklings and opposing forces. No one has seen him since. No one but the group, of course. He's kept in close touch with most of the brave heroes.

Vee graduated with a Bachelor's Degree in Ink and Inkgun Sciences, landing her a job in Splat Corp. as a Junior Researcher / Weapon Tester. Even though there were no battles involving inkguns, they were still used for sport, involving hunting, racing, and especially target practice. Splat Corp. was on the top of the inkgun researching world, so she had to work her ass off to not get the pink slip. She reminisces the good old days from time to time. The days Remy and Kex were still with her.

Lee made a full recovery and decided to not seek work. He bummed around, staying at Callie and Marie's house. Even though he had no job, he wasn't useless. From time to time, he helped out the community by helping with construction and debris removal. And every time he left his house, inklings all showed their appreciation. High fives, gifts, cheers. Sometimes, inkling girls sneak a kiss and run away laughing. Not like he liked being kissed by strange inklings, but Lee knew well enough to not tell Vee about it.

This city's been through a lot. Seen a lot. Felt a lot. And, unfortunately, _heard_ a lot. But it still stands tall, as resilient as its people. Virtually indestructible...

It's now 5PM. Callie and Marie invited everyone to their house for the celebration of the day that Lee and the rest saved Inkopolis. It was aptly named, "Hero Day" after the heroes that saved Inkopolis. A well-deserved holiday, which everyone enjoyed. We go to them now, as this new arc in our heroes' lives makes it's debut.

* * *

"Here's to the 3rd anniversary of our victory against the octarians!" Callie shouts.

Cheers emitted from the heroes, clapping their hands and stomping their feet.

"The day where we saved all of Inkopolis and the inkling race." Marie said.

"And let us remember our...fallen comrades...Remy...and Venus." Leon said, choking up.

"They..will be missed. Greatly missed. On a lighter note, the inkling race hasn't been threatened by Octavio, Xavier, or any form of villainy." Sheldon said.

"Aye. Haven't heard a tick of any mongrel plottin' ta do harm. Been quite peaceful, actually." Spyke said.

"Thank Squid Jesus. The last thing I'd want is more trouble." Sean said.

"It's the last thing any of us want." Annie said.

"Sadly, I think we all know that...that this..thing we have here ain't gonna last." Vee stated.

"Yeah. Even though it's been 3 whole years, we know Octavio and Xavier will be back and yet none of us have made any preparations for it." Moe said.

"The last time we saw that bastard, Xavier, he had a hole as large as a basketball hoop for a stomach. Even though Lee distracted me and allowed his escape, I doubt he's doing anything harmful." Callie said.

"What about Octavio? Did _he_ have a hole in the stomach? No. He's definitely still out there, waiting to dive in on us. Only a matter of time." Moe pointed out.

"We can take him. If Agent 3 could, we damn sure can." Lee said.

"Agent 3 was an excellent marksman that easily and single-handedly took out Octavio and his army. All we really have is Callie and Marie, who, mind you, did approximately jackshit in taking Octavio down the first go round."

"You've got Me. Vee. Leon-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You all still wouldn't have been able to take him down."

"But we did."

"With your powers that were sucked outta you like Callie's dates after the first night. They're gone, Lee. What can you do now? You're a basic human."

"Alright! Enough of your shit, both of you. It is obvious that whatever evil that lurks will come and come hard." Cuttlefish intervened.

"Also like Callie's dates." Moe said.

"Shut it, Nemo!" Callie spat out.

"The preparations are as follows: Lee training once more under my tutelage while the rest either helps or train yourselves. This is a problem for tomorrow, however. For now, we enjoy the rest of this day." Cuttlefish said.

Everyone's eyes looked around, searching approval and acceptance of this plan. They all turned to Cuttlefish and nodded.

"Good. Now, sweetie, would you care to bring out the booze?"

"We only have champagne, granddad." Marie sighed.

"I think he was referring to me." Callie said, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, no. He was talking to me."

"Pretty. Sure. He was talking to me."

"Not this shit again. I'm talking to both of ya. There. Happy? Now come on! Gramps needs some stiff ones." Cuttlefish said.

Marie brought out the champagne and glasses. She generously filled each glass halfway, receiving multiple forms of gratitude.

"Cheers!" They all said, clinking their glasses together.

"To the new hell at the front door of tomorrow!" Cuttlefish said.

* * *

A figure sulks in a dark cave illuminated by only several shards of glowing green rocks. His anger radiates off of himself as he bandages his abdomen. His sharpened canines stuck out of his snarl. His hands easily clenched the bandages as hard as they could, locking themselves onto it. He stood as one of his fists smashed against the rock wall, leaving nothing but cracks in its wake. With his nails, he carved into the rock, ' **EEL** **.** ' It's him. Xavier.

"Damn you, Eel! Damn you, inklings! Damn you, all of you inferior creatures that occupy the space humans had taken! Damn you, all the oppose me and the rebirth of the humans! You all should've ended me when you had the chance. When I get back to full strength, I'm killing you all. Especially you, Eel." Xavier said.

He walked out into the night sky which lit up with stars of various bright colors. The wind that blew by was violet with a tinge of red, aggressively pushing Xavier's hair from his face. The cave he was previously in is perched above a large city inhabited by bipedal two-eyed aliens. The society they have built was almost identical to the humans. Bustling with life at almost every street corner. Vehicles vrooming through the city. Stores storing the supply for the aliens' demands. All these creatures...ripe for the reforming.

Xavier jumps from the perch, landing in someone's backyard. He winced slightly as this caused pain in his abdomen. He snuck out through several alleyways that were connected to a path not far from the backyard. The grass he trampled was of a green that pulsated every 3 seconds. It didn't leave a trail. He heard a sound coming from the other side of the last alleyway he was in. He wanted to escape, but figured it would be best to start the reforming here. A secluded area is the best place for sin.

As the sounds drew closer in the slightly dark alleyway, Xavier faked some groans. The voices he heard rushed towards him, gasping at the sight of him. They were shocked, seeing an injured alien haunting their sanity. Their legs quivered and shook, frozen still by fear. One of them extended a hand and asked if he was alright. Xavier weakly nods as he walked towards her, ready for the attack.

"Callissa, stay away from that thing!" The other girl shrieked.

"Maranda, he is a living being! A _hurt_ living being." Maranda said.

"Damn it, Callissa. You're gonna get us killed! Whatever he is, he's gonna attack us. We need to leave."

"No. We need to help him. He deserves life too, doesn't he?"

"Oh, enough of your bullshit treehugger quotes! Not every life is worth saving!"

"...Life is a beautiful mistake that must blossom into a horrid tragedy that fulfilled itself while it existed. His, mine, yours, ours."

Maranda groaned and rubbed her eyes, still shaking from Xavier's appearance. Xavier, in his mind, decided that he should at least keep Callissa the way she is, for now. He figured he could target Maranda some other time.

"Please...hide me." Xavier said.

"Why, creature, why?" Callissa asked, grasping Xavier's tired face.

"So other Inkmites don't bi/dissect him?" Maranda sarcastically asked.

"I can heal myself...at..your home." Xavier explained.

"Oh hell no. **HELL** no!"

"Maranda!"

"No, Callissa! Are you daft?! We can't bring some alien to our home!"

"We have to. He's not safe here. He's not safe anywhere. Besides, just think of all the things he knows. Such valuable information in such a creature. Maybe he'll tell us what happened to himself."

Maranda mulled the idea around in her head. She sighed and moved closer to Xavier.

"Fine. We'll give him a safe haven, where you can jerk him off all damn day. **BUT** if we get caught with him around, I'm blaming you." She said.

Xavier laughed in his head, knowing full well his genitals were as real as Santa Clause's.

"But how are you two going to sneak me out in this lively city?" He asked.

"I know just the thing. Maranda, give him your cloaking device." Callissa said.

"What? No! i'm still testing it out." Maranda firmly told Callissa.

"We have no choice. If we're getting him out of here, we need that device."

Xavier rubbed his head and asked, "Why do you have a cloaking device?"

"Maranda tinkers here and there in all sorts of gadgets. I'd like to think it's a form of stress relief, but Maranda tells me it's only for practical preparation." Callissa explained.

"Yeah. Emphasis on the word _practical._ "

"This _is_ practical. Please, let him use it...preeetty please?"

Maranda muttered to herself as she threw her cloaking device at Xavier.

"If you break it, I'll dropkick you in the nuts." She told Xavier.

Xavier looked all around the device, finding an 'ON' button on the side, right beside the 'OFF' button. He pressed the 'ON' button, turning invisible.

"Now we have to hurry back. That cloak only lasts for 20 minutes." Maranda said.

"Thank you, Maranda." Xavier said, bowing his head.

"Blow me."

Maranda turned away and started to walk out of the alleyway. Xavier and Callissa followed suit. As Callissa and Maranda awkwardly make their way home, Xavier's plan was changing once more. He thought that maybe he should postpone the reforming. He's in no condition to actually take on the entire race of Inkmites. Besides, Inkmites aren't so bad. Their culture is nearly identical to the humans', not to mention that these two Inkmites remind him of how Lilac and Kovanna acted. Xavier decided to study them and see the differences between them and humans. To see if they are worthy of defying the humans' existences.

* * *

A figure loomed over an orb. He tapped one side of it and zoomed into it. It was a planet. A deserted, dry planet, barely fit for life. The figure zoomed closer into it, finding a body laying face down. The figure held his position with a finger and was transported to the exact location of the body. In an instant, the figure was over the body, cautiously staring at it. With a deep breath, he pulled out a silver cube and crushed it in his hand.

"Earth's in danger and all the council wants to do is wait for its demise. All of the members. Even Mordecai. Even after seeing how close Earth is to its death. Even after getting elected as Head Councilman. Even after ignoring my pleas!...It's come to this...If I die for this...at least I died a man and not a god." The figure muttered.

He sprinkled the powdery crumbs of the cube on the motionless body. The crumbs sunk into the body, almost as if melting into it. After it had been absorbed through the skin, the creature's hair changed from bright blue with midnight blue streaks to dark gray with navy blue streaks. The creature slowly opened its now hazel eyes and stands up. It groans from the brightness of the planet's sun.

"Kex Balthazar. I am Rami Salyers. You have been brought back to life to serve one purpose." Rami tells Kex.

"Huh? I..I serve no one..or thing." Kex says, wincing.

"You do now. Now-"

"W-Who the hell do you..think you are? I'm not doing a damn-"

" **YOU WILL OBEY ME, MORTAL! HEAR ME NOW AND SPEAK NO MORE! YOUR WORDS ARE GRAVEL IN THE PLANETARY SCALE OF MINE! HEED MY BENEVOLENCE, FOR UNDER IT, MY ANGER LINGERS TO THE FOOLISH!** " Rami yells in a booming voice.

Kex covers his ears as Rami's voice pierced his head. Rami snapped his fingers, immobilizing Kex. He grabs Kex's head as he begins to speak.

"As I was saying, you have been brought back to life for one purpose. This purpose you fulfill shall be of great importance. Do not stray from my demands. Your purpose is to find Xavier Commons and kill him. Through any means! I will transport you to Earth so that you may find Lee Commons to assist you."

"Yes, master." Kex says in a deadpan, almost robotic-like tone.

"Eh...And once you get to Earth, lose that tone. You must blend in."

"What will I tell to those that I meet?"

"Ignore everyone but Lee Commons and his allies. And as for what you tell them...Tell them Rami sent you...but...leave out the part where you become my slave."

"I will, master."

Rami releases Kex from his grip.

"Then take these gifts...and fulfill your purpose."

* * *

A woman dressed in dark purple and pink sits on a throne, sipping from a shot glass. Her minions fan her with a large leaf, package and ship precious jewelry and chops off octoling soldier heads, one by one. Each kill was preceded by a scream of varied emotions. An octoling captain was put on his knees, two guards behind him. The woman takes one last sip of her drink before glancing at the captain.

"Thanks again for your treasury contents. Quite a stronghold Octavio's acquired. Too bad he keeps a large sum of his war booty here with little protection." She said.

"This was. One of. His best strongholds. He had more guards here...than anywhere else." The captain said through gritted teeth.

"Oh ho ho!" She laughed.

Her guards chuckled to themselves as the woman raised her glass.

"Then I am very disappointed in daddy Octavio. I left him alone for long enough...He should've been able to create an army worth destroying."

"What are you going on about?!" The captain asks.

"Nothing that concerns you, boy. Though, seeing as how you're here because of him, I guess it does. All you need to know is that Octavio became lazy. He built a decent army and slept, whereas I have amassed an army that topple empires on a weekly basis. He's failed me the same way you've failed him."

"God have mercy on the octarian race..."

"Oh ho ho! I'm sorry, dear, but Vendini's fresh out." Vendini replies.

The woman finishes her drink as she snapped her fingers, instructing a guard to take the captain's head off. As the head crashed against the concrete floor, the sinister laughs of Vendini and her guards fill the room. A thick smoke was erupting from a section of the room as the inkmites start to clear out. A searing hot fire followed close behind as the stronghold slowly crumbled.

A guard approaches Vendini with a message. Vendini takes the parchment and carefully reads it.

"Well, well, well. Things just keep getting better. It appears that there's a living human. And after all this time, i thought those primates were good 'n dead." She said.

"What will you do, milady?" The guard asks in rising concern.

"Well what else do you do with weaklings?"

"Kill them."

"No..."

Vendini takes out a inkgun that has a grappling hook attached to it and shoots it straight into the thick, dark clouds. It hits the bottom of an aircraft and falls back down into Vendini's hand. Not a second later, a ladder was lowered down to their position. Grabbing on firmly, Vendini tucks her inkgun away in her holster.

"You **control** them."

* * *

 **Here it is. The start of the next arc in An Inkling's World. An Inkling's World II. Schedule for future chapters are undecided, so stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2: Brawn-Bot

The chirping of the birds signal dawn at Inkopolis. The light, growing brighter and brighter with every hour, burned through the shadowed houses. The early bird inklings rose from their abodes to greet the day and each other. When all of a sudden, a large, missile-shaped object tore through the clouds. In 30 seconds, the object was a mere 20 feet from the ground when it ceased its acceleration towards Inkopolis. It instead hovered and gently lowered itself to the ground. The object's protruding lids gave an exit for robotic arms and legs. The main dark teal bulk of the object twisted and shift until a body, head, and face appeared. The face looked to be that of the average human. Even the head hair, though metallic, is present on the being. Extending to its full height at 6ft tall, its gaping mouth created a loud, screeching noise similar to a bullhorn.

"Take me to the human! Take me to the human! Take me to the human!" It repeated in a singular, feminine, monotone voice.

The inklings covered their ears and ran from the robot. Inklings, blocks away, stood in shock. Lee and the squid sisters jump up from their beds and get decent before heading out to investigate the noise. The fleeing inklings provided a perfect view of the mysterious robot. The gang sprinted down to the plaza. The robot focused its eyes on Lee and ceased its demand. Lee, tensed, had been the first to speak.

"So...Who are you and what do you want? What do you think you're doing here?"

"You...You are Lee Commons, adopted son of Mr. Commons and brother to Xavier, Lilac, and Kovanna Commons. Savior of Inkopolis. User of Rami Salyer's Darkness. Lover of Vee-"

"Can you get on with it?" Lee asked, looking at his watch.

"...God of Impatience. My name is Brawn-Bot #00001 zn482HxIO0m2 Serial #194620492 Tag BB00001Vin. You may address me as 'Brawn' for short." said Brawn.

"Ok...So why are you here?"

"Starting ' '...40%...70%...99%...Startup of has failed. Download the latest version of Adobe-"

"Just fucking tell me why you're here!" Lee shouted, losing his temper.

"...Initiating subroutine 'Gestures.' Searching...Searching...Running '.'" Brawn-Bot said, flipping Lee off.

"Oh, real cute."

"' ' ' has loaded...I am a recently activated robot that handled the testing of all battle-related objectives for entity known as Mr. Commons, A.K.A Creator. I was entrusted with the responsibilities of managing the World Guard Army previously led by Creator. Our purpose: Save the planet from natural disasters, as well as detain criminals of any variety. Through Commons's funding, leadership, superior intellect, charming personality, devilish good looks...ahem...and rigorous training, we were successfully protecting our beloved planet from harm of any kind. Until...Myriad. Myriad, the demon who rose through the cracks of hell, was bent on Earth's destruction. He sought nothing but pure chaos and built numerous devices to achieve said chaos. His endgame, however, was the worst of them all: Flood planet Earth. Our final objective: Stop Myriad from flooding planet Earth. Needless to say, our final objective was not completed." Brawn explained.

Lee almost couldn't believe it. More of Mr. Commons's creations rising from the ashes? It couldn't be.

"After Earth's flooding, I was shutdown and placed in an underground facility. It wasn't until approximately 12 thousand years until I was conscious. When I booted up on an unknown island, I was given a new objective. Creator has given me a new purpose: Save entity Lee Commons before it is too late. I intend to follow his last orders to the end of all time itself and will allow nothing to stand in my way."

"This all sounds like a stretch. This...This couldn't be true. Who activated you?" Lee asked.

"That, I am not at will to reveal. This person merely wants to protect you. The reasons of such a request is unknown to me."

"So, what? You think you can just shown up in our city, disrupt the public, and explain your half-assed story, expecting to tag along with Lee?" Callie asked.

"Even if we believed you, why do you think we'd let you live here?" Marie added.

"Creator created his creations with purpose; I am no exception. I believe I hold purpose in this world."

"What can you even do, Brawn?" Callie asked.

"As implied in my name, I can achieve staggering feats that require strength, agility, speed, etc. With these built-in abilities, it is logical to assume that I can help any and all entities requiring my expertise."

"Well, if you can truly help us," said Lee, who raised his fists and told Brawn, "How about you show us your power?"

"This is unwise entity Lee. I am much stronger and capable than you in this form. My scanners read your current attributes as underwhelming. Do you perhaps have something obcsure and potentially malicious form that would tempt me into battle?" Brawn asked.

Lee flinched and clenched his teeth. Had this been around 3 years ago, he would've had his Dark Powers.

"I've got all you need." He said, reluctantly.

"If so, then I accept this challenge. Please prepare for defeat and accept the outcomes, Lee Commons."

Brawn emitted steam in 3 short bursts and stood in a basic fighting stance. He remained motionless, tempting Lee to make the first move. Lee leaped towards Brawn with a kick. The kick was deflected, sending Lee back a few feet. Once his back was turned, the robot threw a punch that extended from its arm. Just then, a familiar old man rushed towards Lee from the shadows and tackled him. It was none other than Cuddlefish! Brawn's punch barely missed Lee and instead collided with a cabbage shop, destroying it instantaneously. Brawn retracted its punch and prepared to throw another.

"That's quite enough, Terminator! This young man is ill-prepared for a battle of this caliber." Cuddlefish said.

Inklings all around began to fling questions around, muttering to themselves.

"It is the ass crack of dawn and he has gotten little sleep and no food. Can't expect a man to protect without a proper morning." Cuddlefish said, recovering Lee's image.

"Is this...necessary?" Brawn asked.

"Very, Screwbolts-For-Brains! This match is over."

"Incorrect, unknown entity. This match cannot end till a winner is decided."

Brawn threw another punch towards Cuddlefish. Cuddlefish used his cane to slap the punch away, almost effortlessly.

"This. Match. Is. Over. You can fight him another time." Cuddlefish told Brawn.

Brawn, scanning Cuddlefish, said, "This, under the current conditions of my opponent, will do. A fight for another time shall be enough, so as long as entity Lee allows me to join him."

"He accepts. There **are** easier ways to get your idol to notice you, son. Fighting him and me, an old man, might not be the best way. Calm down."

The crowd began to laugh and snicker at Cuddlefish's joke, distracting them from the differences in power between Lee and Brawn. The crowd slowly dispersed as this conflict came to a speedy resolution. Brawn walked up to Lee quickly.

"Take me to your home, entity Lee." It said.

"Tch! Fine." Lee complied.

"Really, Lee?! You're bringing some off-brand Steel 'Killer' Robot into our home?!" Marie asked.

"If there is a problem involving my presence within your station of living, I believe my limb extremities and your fleshy head-mask can rectify that...bitch." Brawn told Marie.

"What did you say to me?!"

"Get along, you two. Who knows...maybe this ill-mannered robot can actually help us." Cuddlefish stated.

"How so, Gramps?" Callie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's face the facts: Xavier's most likely going to find his way back to Inkopolis and threaten to kill us again. Besides that, Octavio is still at large and possibly any other evil! We're going to need help...And you, Lee. Why the hell are you picking fights? You know full well that you're not powerful anymore."

"Cuddlefish, I know I don't have my powers anymore, but I'm still worth notice! No one in Inkopolis could beat me." Lee said.

"That arrogance is what would've led to your brutal defeat. Keep in mind, Lee, just because there's no challenge in Inkopolis doesn't mean that there's no challenge at all. This robot here, Xavier, Octavio, potentially even more could stomp you the way you are...and for that reason, you must undergo more training. Our people can't hinge our lives on someone who'd gamble it away with a pair of 2s."

Lee wanted to snap back at Cuddlefish, but ultimately knew he was right. What can he do in this condition? All he has is his suit and his bronze knuckles.

"I suppose you're right..." Lee agreed.

"Do not weep, entity Lee. Not everyone is meant for greatness." Brawn joked.

"Oh, get off me. Our house is this way." Lee gestured up the street.

The group traveled up the road and reached the Squid Sisters' house. Brawn took a quick look around the house.

"This station of living will do for the time being. Although subpar, it is adequate enough." It said.

"So, what exactly are you going to do for us?" Callie asked.

"Entity 'Us' unknown. The one I protect is known as entity Lee Commons. All others are fair game to opposing threats, so as long as it does not physically damage entity Lee Commons."

"What?! So if some octos attacked us right now, you'd let us die and let Lee live?" Marie asked.

"Affirmative." Brawn confirmed.

"...Dick." Marie muttered.

"Lee, it is obvious you won't lay low for a while. You're training resumes tomorrow. I'll come for you when it's time. You're important for a lot of people. Don't throw your life away." Cuddlefish told Lee.

Cuddlefish walked over to the door and opened it slowly. He exited the house and shut the door back softly. Lee was left there with some stranger much stronger and deadlier than him of which he couldn't trust as far as he could throw him and two squids who'd be the first targets of any attack. There wasn't much for him to do but to remain where he is and contemplate his next move, under the watch of an overprotective machine.


	3. Chapter 3: Reaching An Understanding

Lee shifted uncomfortably, finding a seat on his couch. Brawn, however, remained standing. Standing a little close to Lee. Near contact. The Squid Sisters sat next to Lee, putting themselves in front of him.

"Your plans of defense are pitiful. If I desired entity Lee's death, I would have achieved it by now. For the time being, I will make peace with the human. You are not required to enjoy my presence, but understand that your fear, though reasonable, is unnecessary. My purpose is to keep entity Lee safe. If you are lucky enough to fall under that category via entity Lee's actions, you have approximately no worries." Brawn told Callie and Marie.

It would seem Brawn is trying to create a truce. A terrible one at that.

Marie responded, "Gee, thanks. Made me feel a whole lot better." Callie's response, however, was more childish than sarcastic.

"Listen, Butt-Bot-"

"Brawn-Bot." Brawn corrected.

"Butt-Bot," Callie restated, "We don't care about your plans, your missions, or whatever. You may think you're protecting Lee, but all you've done is endanger him. Keep the protection duties to the profreshionals."

"...Professionals."

"Meh. Tomato, Splatato."

"Look, inkling," Brawn impatiently demanded, "Your quarrels with me and my actions of late do not concern me. Just know that I'm here to do what I need to do. No living creature will stop me."

"And just _why_ are you protecting me? And why now? Coulda used some help 3 years back." Lee told Brawn.

"As I have stated previously, entity Lee, I was not activated until this very day. I know not who or what activated me, but I do know I have been activated. Activated to fulfill my duty to Mr. Commons. I was created to protect you and that is what I shall complete to our last, dying breaths."

"But...you're a robot...you don't breathe."

"Exactly." Brawn whispered to Lee.

"Tch! Fine. 'Protect me' then. As long as you don't interfere with my daily life or hobbies, I couldn't care less." Lee said.

"Unfortunately for you, any and all 'hobbies' you perform will be under my supervision as to ensure no injuries are sustained. Your daily life as of late is in no need of extra guarding. The lifestyle you live is nearly optimal according to my standards."

Lee ignored Brawn's unintentional burn and asked, "Oh yeah? _ALL_ my hobbies?"

Brawn approached Lee, shoved both hands beside Lee's head, and clarified, " _ALL. A, L, L, PERIOD._ "

"...No. No! No, no, no! A thousand times no! You aren't thinking of watching me use the bathroom, are you?!"

"It is all in the name of protection, entity Lee."

"And when privately talk to-"

"Affirmative."

"Or when I wash-"

"Affirmative."

"...Even when I."

"Oh ho ho ho...Affirmative."

"That's crossing the line!" Callie exclaimed.

"You can't just force yourself into everything he does!" Marie added.

"On the contrary, inklings, I can and will force myself into everything he does. This is the only way to ensure maximum protection." Brawn explained.

"You're nuts! You're not gonna-"

Just then, Callie's phone rung throughout the room. She pulled out her phone and saw Sheldon calling her.

"Sheldon? Now?! What does he want?" She asked.

Answering, she put the phone up to her ear.

"Callie! You need to get to the set now! A robot landed in the plaza not too long-"

"Sheldon. We know. We were there."

"R-Really? Did you at least get any footage? Please tell me you got footage!"

"No, Sheldon. I didn't even take pictures."

" **GOD...DAMNIT** Callie! You were there but didn't get shit?! What kind of reporter witnesses groundbreaking history in the making without any sort of proof?!"

"Calm down, pipsqueak. I can get photos. No biggie."

"You'd better. Get the photos, get Marie, and get your tasty asses to the studio, please!"

Callie sighed and took a couple quick photos of Brawn.

"Alright, Marie. Duty calls. We've got to go give an emergency news update."

Marie groaned, "Of course. On our off day, too. Thanks a lot, Brawn-Bastard."

"You are welcome, inkling."

"Stay strong, Lee. We'll be right back." Callie said.

With that, the Squid Sisters rushed out of the door, leaving Lee and Brawn behind. Not the best situation, but definitely not the worst situation.

"Brawn...I gotta..go."

It is now the worst situation.

"Then let us go."

"No, Brawn. Can't you just...wait outside the bathroom door instead? I gotta piss and I don't want you looking." Lee said.

"Negative, entity-"

"Stop saying 'entity' before addressing me or anyone else. It's getting annoying."

"Very well. It matters not anyways. Lee. I will not let you out of my visual, mechanical receptors. At any given moment, you could be attacked or become ill or make a fatal miscalculation or even-"

"You can't baby me you metal bastard! I've been in the greatest war this nation has ever witnessed, fought and won in. I can take care of myself. Whether or not my adoptive father thinks so."

"Your adoptive father was the greatest, most cognitive human in existence, Lee. Do not disrespect nor disobey these broad, yet obvious orders handed down from him to I."

Lee tenses in his seat.

"It's not like he'd want my free will taken from me." He muttered.

"I conclude that, to Mr. Commons, your life is worth far more than your opinion. Even if said life has shown little merit." Brawn coldly stated.

The silence, nearly as thick as steel, kept Lee from prattling on.

"I can hold your genitalia while you go if it pleases you."

"Oh shut up."

Lee stood from his seat and walked towards the downstairs bathroom. Followed by Brawn, he entered the bathroom, lifted the toilet seat, but could not pee.

"Is there something amiss, Lee?" Brawn asked.

"Yeah, you. Can you back up?" Lee answered.

"Negative. This distance is optimal for preventing potential injury and would provide the best angle of defense against any threats. This angle is also optimal for viewing your meat appendage."

"What?! You better not be looking at my dick!"

"It's all in the name of protection."

"From what?! What, am i gonna jerk myself to death out of spite?"

"...Possibly."

"Stop looking!"

Brawn placed a cold hand on Lee's shoulder and said, "This would go faster if you complied."

Lee heavily sighed and focused back on trying to pee. Feeling Brawn staring intently at his junk, he uncomfortably stood still as nothing came out.

"Your flesh cylinder is rather...petite." Brawn snickered.

" **OK THAT'S IT! I CAN HOLD IT!** " Lee yelled as he ran out the bathroom.

"Come now, Lee. Withholding urine is dangerous to one's health."

"You stay the fuck away from me!"

Lee ran upstairs as Brawn raced up after him. Brawn easily slipped by and beat him up the stairs.

"Excreting or not, you will remain under my supervision. I thought I was very clear with that. Please do not try to run from me in such a manner again. The consequences would make you _wish_ it were fatal."

Brawn's violet, digital eyes pierced through Lee's soul. Lee regretfully shuddered as Brawn grabbed him by his collar so fast, it was singed almost completely through. Burn marks and hole peppered his collar as he was dragged back down the stairs. Brawn set Lee back on the couch.

"No more games. This is going nowhere. You will do as you are told or you will suffer repercussions." Brawn told Lee.

"Lighten up. What do you have to protect me from? No one in Inkopolis is a threat to me except for you. Who's gonna kill me?" Lee questioned Brawn.

"You certainly haven't forgotten about the threats in the past, have you? From what I've gathered, both threats you've faced have escaped and are far more deadlier than you are. At any given moment, they could strike and kill you. Personally, you give me nothing to care for nor respect as of late. I am more or less babysitting for my creator. Whether you get stronger or not, you aren't invincible and should these threats come back, no one but me will be able to save you."

Brawn's explanation reminded Lee he couldn't possibly face Xavier nor Octavio without his powers. He realized he really needs Brawn. Even if Brawn is the Führer of all Fun Nazis, he'd be the only thing keeping Xavier and Octavio from destroying him. Lee sagged his head downwards pathetically.

"...Fine." He whispered.

"What was that, Lee?" Brawn asked.

"Fine! I hate to admit it...but I don't stand a chance without my Dark Powers. I'm just like any other human that's lived before me...If you can help me against Xavier and Octavio, then I can deal with you...for now. As long as you don't stop me from training."

"I see no reason in preventing you from training as long as this training does not cause concerning injury."

"Ok...maybe this can work."

"It'll have to, Lee. As long as we understand that you cannot be put in harm's way, we can begin to work together."

Lee scoffed and said, "I don't know about working together, but something similar."

"This is sufficient enough."


End file.
